1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition system having an additional memory for storing speech or spoken words to be registered and a voice output means for reproducing the stored registered speech words when the speech words are re-registered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as the speech recognition rate in the speech recognition system was increased, a voice-input typewriter using the speed recognition system has been put into use. In this type of voice-input typewriter, a text to be typed is inputted by voice to a voice input device and the recognition result by the voice input device is printed by a printer. In the speech recognition system used in such a voice input device, speech words to be recognized are registered or entered in the system and a voice pattern of a word to be recognized is compared with voice patterns of the registered words to select a registered word having the closest voice pattern. In order to register the words in a conventional speech recognition system, a numeric display for displaying registered locations and a table of the numerals versus the registered words are provided and the words are registered repeatedly several times while watching the display and the table to generate well-averaged registered patterns. This method works satisfactorily when the number of words registered is small, but when the number of words registered is large a long time is required to prepare the table and register the words. In addition, in the second and subsequent runs of registration, the comparison operation is troublesome because the registrations must be made while watching the table, and it is difficult to input the voice by a microphone with a constant magnitude.